Need You Now
by Becaboo
Summary: Rose and The Doctor are about to go on another adventure when a little bump in the road comes along. How will the Doctor react when Rose tells him the test was positive? How will Rose tell Jackie the news?
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler woke up to the sound of the TARDIS materializing outside her apartment. The doctor had dropped her off on Earth to spend time with her mum for her birthday. Jackie was happy to have her daughter home and she even made the doctor stay for cake when they came home.

Rose grabbed her bag and ran out to the front door. Jackie was in the kitchen making breakfast when she heard the door open. She heard the familiar voice and Rose giggling. Jackie sighed, after Mickey decided to leave Rose, the place seemed empty without the two of them. Jackie walked out of the kitchen with a cup of tea. "Good Morning Doctor, how are yo- what the hell!" Rose and the Doctor broke apart from their embrace and stepped away from each other. Rose walked over to her mother. "Mum, mum, don't think of anything. Nothing was happening. Mum look at me." Rose looked back at the floppy haired man standing in the lounge room, looking embarrassed. "Ah, I might just wait in the TARDIS. Meet me there soon. Ok. Um, I have to tell you something." Rose watched the doctor walk out the door, shutting it gently behind him. She sighed and went back to her mother.

Jackie looked up from the chair at her daughter. "Rose, baby. Go and have fun but don't forget about me ok. Come back soon." Jackie smiled at Rose, who smiled back and kissed her. Jackie pulled Rose into hug. She finally let her daughter go and watched as Rose skipped out the door. Jackie sat back down in her chair and started to cry.

Rose walked over the TARDIS and opened the door. she saw the Doctor standing by the console, waiting for her.

"right Doctor, what was it you wanted to tell me. It has to be important right because you're the important man and everything you say has to be impor-"

"Rose- stop. Remember when we ,you know, did it and how I said that there was no way of you getting pregnant or anything like that…" "Doctor, are you trying to tell me that I have a chance of being preg- YOU DICKHEAD, WHY WOULD YOU LIE TO ME. I THOUGHT THAT I WOULD HAVE KIDS LATER AND MAYBE WITH YOU BUT NOT AT 21. What would my mum say?" Rose slide down the side of the TARDIS and buried her head in her lap. The doctor sat next to her and handed her a box. Rose looked up and took the box. "I grabbed them before I picked you up. They are the best that humans have made so far. Did you know that in the 30th century, pregnancy tests can also tell you what gender the baby will be, if you're having multiples or if there is a deformity?" The doctor looked at Rose and kissed her forehead. "The bathroom is down the hall, take the second left and the door to your right. I'll wait here." Rose stood up and followed the doctor's directions silently. The doctor stayed on the floor and rubbed his head. How could he have been so stupid? He was supposed to know everything and to make sure Rose was safe and how was he going to do that, now she was carrying his child. If she was carrying his child. The doctor looked up from floor and saw Rose, standing in the doorway. He stood up and walked over to her. She didn't look him in the eyes and she handed over the test. He took it and looked. "Um, what do the pink lines mean?" Rose looked at him, that beautiful stupid face and lent closer. "Its positive Doctor, I'm Pregnant".


	2. Chapter 2

**hey Guys, sorry about the long wait- I was having troubles with uploading the chapter. **

**thanks to KeepCalmAndDon'tBlink97 and McMadi47 for the Follows and Favourites: I wasn't expecting it so thank you. **

**special thanks to LizWaterDragon for your help with everything. I couldn't have done all this with out you. **

**another reason its late is that I have returned to work so I have been stuck behind a counter for 8 hours dreaming of what to write when I get home. **

**if you guys want to write a review, that would be awesome. I wrote this story for you guys so I want to perfect for you. **

**ok enough chat, lets get on with Chapter Two: Need You Now **

Pacing around the TARDIS, the doctor kept shaking his head. "this shouldn't be happening. I am supposed to protect you and know I've ruined your life. What will your mum say. Oh god your mum will kill me. " the doctor looked at Rose who was staring into nothing. The doctor pulled her over to a chair and they both sat down. Rose still in shock and the doctor started laughing. "wow, never did I think I would be having another kid, at this age as well! Rose, look at me." Rose looked at the doctor and went closer. "Rose, we've fought Daleks, Cybermen and Slitheen, we can manage a baby." Rose looked back at the floor but stopped when she felt something in her abdomen. "Oh, Doctor, I felt the baby. Wow. The baby is so strong." She smiled at the doctor who put his hand gently on her stomach. Then the doctor jumped up quickly and ran to the TARDIS console. "i- we have to go back to Earth. Make sure that the baby is ok. Having mixed DNA from both human and time lord could make my enemies want to take our baby and I will stop at nothing to make sure that doesn't happen" The Doctor looked over to Rose, who put her hands protectively over her stomach. "no one will take my baby.' Rose replied. "doctor do you have a last name or will the baby have to have mine?"

Jackie had arrived back at her apartment full of shopping bags when she heard the TARDIS. She dropped the perfume bottle she was holding and ran to the door. There, outside the apartment block, stood her daughter talking to the Doctor. Jackie couldn't contain her excitement and ran down the stairs to hug Rose. It had been a long three months and Jackie needed to see and hug her daughter. She reached the bottom of the stairs where the doctor was waiting for her. She could see Rose standing far back and waved to her. Rose waved back and went into the TARDIS. Jackie turned back to the Doctor "why did Rose go back in there. Please Doctor, I want to see her." The Doctor sighed and looked at the TARDIS. "Jackie, I have good news and bad news. Bad news, Rose isn't staying for long." Jackie thought about punching the doctor in the face when she heard him say that. "well, whats the good news then?" " Let me finish. The good news is that you are going to be a grandma" the doctor said mumbling . " Doctor, what did you say?" Jackie creeped closer to the doctor and pointed a finger at him. "you better not have said what I thought you said. Let me see Rose now or you'll be sorry" Jackie tried to push past the doctor when Rose came back out of the TARDIS. Jackie stopped fighting the doctor and walked over to Rose.

"is it true?" Rose nodded and took off her coat. There was a baby bump that was starting to show. " is it Mickey's?" the Doctor laughed but stopped after both Tyler woman death stared him. "sorry, ill go wait in the TARDIS then" and he walked off to let Rose talk to her mother. "Mum, you have to let me explain. Lets go up to the apartment and ill tell you more ok. Lets go" Jackie let Rose drag her upstairs. They sat down on the couch and looked at each other awkwardly. "how long have you known, about the baby?" Jackie looked at Rose. "we found out when I left last time and it was why the doctor came back earlier than we planned." Rose turned her head to look at her mother, who seemed to be going into shock. Jackie started to breathe again " you mean to tell me that you knew you were pregnant for three months and didn't tell me. And I bet the Doctor is the father as well. Well look at me, grandmother to an alien." Jackie looked at Rose. " I just want to know why you didn't tell me." Rose looked out thw window and exhaled. "it's a long story, after Mickey left, I told the Doctor about my feelings for him and one thing led to another and we did it but he said that it was impossible to have a baby so we didn't think much of it. The past few months we have been on this planet, its this place where you go and you can find out almost everything about the baby. You know gender, what eye colour, hair colour but what we wanted to know is if it would be time lord but the tests couldn't give us an answer.

The Doctor had the TARDIS to himself so he decided to find a bedroom, perfect for the baby. Wandering around the corridors, past the pool and kitchen, he found it. Not to big but with room for a bed, rocking chair and bookshelf. It was perfect for a baby time lord.

The doctor ran back to Jackie's apartment to find the two heading out the door. "right, where are you two going?" the doctor asked as Jackie locked the front door. "Doctor, mum was just taking me to buy a crib and some clothes for our baby when it arrives. Mum said that the baby can have the spare room at her place when we are in Earth. Isn't that right mum?" Jackie looked at the doctor, who had a look of disgust on his face. "yeah, that's right. I will be looking after my grandchild whether you like it or not Doctor." And with that Jackie stormed past the doctor and led Rose down the steps to the mall. Rose turned her head back to the doctor and mouthed "help" before turning a corner with Jackie. The doctor sighed once more and followed the two Tyler women wondering what would happen next


	3. Chapter 3

**ok so I gave you guys Chapter two or so hours ago and I had nothing better too do then write another chapter. I am at work all day tomorrow so there wont be an update tomorrow but if you guys write a review asking what Doctor Who Alien you want to feature in the story then let me know because I am stuck. it seemed like a good idea at the time! ok well enjoy and see you here in two or so days. **

**Bye! **

The doctor wasn't enjoying himself. He was only here for Rose but it seemed that Jackie loved the fact that the doctor was miserable. Walking around and around a shopping centre wasn't what the doctor called fun. Fun was chasing down an alien species or exploring a new planet with Rose. The Doctor saw a vacant seat so he sat down. Jackie made him carry all the bags, full of stuff that she thought the baby would need. The Doctor had a look through the bags. jumpsuits, dummies, nappies, toys. this was all junk their baby would not need. Rose and Jackie walked into another shop. They didn't notice the Doctor not trailing behind them like a dog.

Even though Rose wasn't a big fan of shopping, it was exciting to do something for her baby, even if it was a couple of months to go till the baby would be making its arrival. Jackie started to pull out all of the baby dressup clothes that the shop had. It consisted of policeman, fire fighter, ballerina, doctor, scientist and a bear. They were all so cute but cost over $50 each. "come on Mum. The Doctor must be somewhere. You made him carry all the bags." Rose walked out of the shop to see the doctor sitting in a café. She bounced over to him. " and what do you think you're doing?" she asked in a playful menacing tone. The Doctor looked up at the blonde woman and pulled her close to kiss her. " I was just ordering some lunch. This place has the best chicken salad wraps in all of London. So I ordered for you, Jackie and myself." The Doctor paused to let Rose sit down. He could see Jackie waddling over, arms full of the costumes. She starting waving at the doctor, who turned back around.

"Rose, because you're carrying a time lords baby and you're a human means that your going to have all sorts of minor medical problems. I would like to take you to a different planet for the remainder of the pregnancy because then I know you will be looked after with the care that you deserve and need. So please Rose, I don't want you to have the worst pregnancy in any race kind." Rose looked at the pleading brown eyes before her and was about to answer when Jackie sat down at the table and put all her bags down. "right'o then. I think that's one good way to spend a day. Rose doctor, what do you think about this jumpsuit."

The doctor zoned out of the conversation when he thought he heard screaming. No one else around him though seemed to notice. "Hey Rose, I'm just going to duck outside for a bit. I'll be back around 5 or so minutes. Get my wrap to go, ok." He kissed Rose on the cheek before putting some money on the table. Jackie stopped talking for a change and watched him run off. "if you ask me Rose, I think he might propose!" Rose watched the man of her dreams run off into the crowd. "maybe mum maybe." She rubbed her bump as her mother went on and on about the different things she bought. Rose wished that the doctor didn't leave her but it was too late. She knew that something alien was here in the shopping centre that shouldn't be.


End file.
